


Before the Dawn

by googiebeankat



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prequel, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Tags Are Hard, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googiebeankat/pseuds/googiebeankat
Summary: Nearly 100 years before Max sets his sights on Lucy Emerson, A young widowed schoolteacher catches the eye of Max's two eldest children. Isobel Brennan had never thought to live through another winter, let alone live forever.I'm terrible at summaries
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), David/Dwayne (Lost Boys), David/Marko (Lost Boys), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne/Paul (Lost Boys), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

Magnus had no family to call his own. Over the centuries, the ever present loneliness had slowly eaten away at him until he chose to create a childe of his own. It was an easy choice in the end, a boy with blonde hair who called himself David, with a smirk that screamed of trouble. David took to immortality easier than Magnus had. For three hundred years they lived and learned and fed together, until the boy felt his own need for a brother. 

The Old World had become too crowded of their kind, so as the explorers found new settlements, so did the Old ones find new homes. 

It was in the New World, that Magnus found his second son.

Dwayne had a serious demeanor and brown eyes that stared into your very soul. He also took to immortality as easy as David had. The pair were the perfect predators, under Magnus' instruction. They lived their undead lives with reckless abandon, reveling in the bloodshed their monstrous nature required for their survival. 

  
Had Magnus intended for his children to become lovers? Not intentionally. It was not uncommon in most packs, but it was still a slight shock to see the pair of them kissing passionately, still bathed in the blood of their kills.

Perhaps it had to do with the ages they were turned, he decided. Passions always did run high in youthful vampires. 

The three vampires lived through countless wars, escaped numerous hunters, but above all things, they survived. 

They always managed to survive. 

* * *

It was raining. Isobel couldn't help but hate irony. Her husband had loved the rain, and would've danced with her for hours in it if he could. It made sense on the day he was laid to rest it was raining. As the last of the two coffins was lowered into the ground, Isobel felt tears prick her eyes. She had cried so much in these past few weeks, surely she had no more tears to spare? 

Her husband and her son were gone, taken forcefully by a sickness the doctor's had no name for. All of Santa Carla had been ravaged by it.

She had been married, and widowed within the span of a year. Her son had barely been in this world a few months before he was gone too. Her own grandfather was starting to get on in years, and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd have him in her life either. 

The last thing her husband had asked of her was to keep on living. To survive whatever the world threw at her, and to find happiness again.

Isobel's promise to survive was one she intended on keeping. 

She always managed to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

David was first to wake. He had always managed to wake before his sire, for whatever reason. David released his hold on the cave ceiling and gracefully floated to the ground beneath him. He stretched and made his way towards the mouth of the cave, just in time to see the last golden ray of sunshine dip beneath the horizon. There was still some residual light of the dusk, but David was safe from the direct sunlight, so he ventured outside of the cave, to wait for his brother to wake. 

Dwayne had never been much of an early riser, even in his human life, or so he had claimed. David didn't mind, however, knowing that tonight they would feed. He rested against the stone wall, and lit a hastily rolled cigarette between his lips. 

The silent, and almost sullen brunet had found a place in David's heart within the first year of being turned. David wondered why he had never felt that way towards Magnus, but at the same time felt grateful that he hadn't. He pulled a long drag from the cigarette.

Dwayne had filled a spot of loneliness, a part of him that required companionship. Magnus had said he had felt the same need for companionship centuries after his creation, but not in the way that David had needed Dwayne.

_I can hear you, you know._

"If you wanted to think about how much you needed me, you could've just waited till I was awake," Dwayne said aloud from the mouth of the cave. He had a smirk playing on his lips, one only those closest to him would see.

"I can't help it," David grinned back. Dwayne took the cigarette from David's hands, and breathed in deeply.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to try." 

The two looked to their sire, who had appeared silently behind them. He appeared very pensive, while he stretched out his arms and legs from the day's rest.

"We're within an hour of Santa Carla," Magnus said. "I intend for us to stay there for a while, so please. If the two of you could /not/ burn the town down, or get us driven out, I would appreciate it."

David chuckled, but Dwayne's expression said not to push it. David had always been lucky, since being Magnus' 'firstborn,' he could escape the most of Magnus' wrath. He wouldn't let Dwayne bear Magnus' agitation, when it was clearly meant towards David. He cleared his throat, and took back the cigarette from Dwayne.

"So, Santa Carla," David said. "What should we be looking forward to?" He pulled a long drag, until the remains of the cigarette burned his fingers. David crushed the remnants beneath his boot.

"Oh, just some drifters," Magnus replied nonchalantly. "Some drunks. Maybe if we're lucky, some fools who the community wouldn't mind being rid of."

"That might be nice," David mused. Dwayne sent a small grin behind their sire's back. Magnus instead gave a loud sigh of exasperation.

"Just please, David," Magnus said. "Try to behave yourself."

"I promise to not kill any of the important townspeople in the open, if that's what you're worried about," David scoffed. He lit another cigarette, his expression even. "However, if they annoy me, can I make them disappear?"

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, fine!" He said in exasperation. David and Dwayne shared a grin. "But subtly, if you'd please."

Dwayne sent a toothy grin in David's direction.

"We give you our word," David said smugly, "that we will cause no trouble in the town of Santa Carla tonight."

Dwayne's grin grew at the thought of mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a short chapter. My ADHD makes it terrible to focus, so I've got inspiration for other parts of the story, but in small bursts. I promise I'll try to make the next chapters longer!  
> I love comments and kudos make me feel good!

**Author's Note:**

> Just setting things up for now!  
> Next: One year later, Magnus and co. make their way to Santa Carla


End file.
